


cake cokelat

by kacangmetal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female!Akashi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacangmetal/pseuds/kacangmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walau kemampuan memasaknya nyaris nol, Seika tetap menyanggupi janjinya membuat cake cokelat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cake cokelat

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko's Basketball milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter saja.

Walau hari belum berganti, tapi hingga pukul sepuluh malam Seika masih terjaga.

Gerak jemarinya sangat lihai memisahkan putih dan kuning telur. Matanya fokus melihat angka yang tertera saat menimbang tepung terigu dengan cokelat bubuk.

Senyumnya terkembang. Besok, salah satu orang yang dicintainya ulang tahun. Dan ia, sangat menyukai cokelat.

Karenanya, Seika rela begadang demi membuat _cake_ cokelat walau ia tidak tahu seperti apa hasilnya nanti. (Jujur saja, kemampuan memasaknya nyaris nol).

Kini tangannya tengah mengocok margarin dengan gula halus menggunakan _mixer_ walau membuatnya pegal. Kecepatan awalnya satu, seperti rasa cintanya yang belum tumbuh saat pertama kali bertemu ia. Lalu dua dan tiga, yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh seiring waktu dan senyumnya yang membuat hati Seika tenang. Hingga empat dan terakhir lima, sampai kapanpun hatinya tak akan berpaling.

Seika kembali tersenyum dan menambahkan kuning telur sebelum mematikan _mixer_. Lalu menyendok campuran tepung terigu dan cokelat bubuk yang telah diayak ke dalam adonan tersebut. Mengaduk hingga warnanya menjadi cokelat.

Oh, tak lupa adonan putih telur dan gula pasir yang telah dikocok. Seika ingat, putih telur tidak akan berfungsi sebagai pengembang bila ada kuning telur di sana.

Seika memasukkan adonan putih telur ke dalam adonan pertama dan mengaduknya. Mencampur-campur hingga mengembang. Sama seperti cintanya yang tercampur dengannya dan berkembang menjadi janin di rahimnya.

Tangannya meraih loyang dan mengambil kuas serta sisa margarin. Walau kuasnya tidak sebersih saat baru—banyak margarin kering yang tertinggal, tetapi loyangnya tetap terpoles margarin dengan rata serta taburan tepung yang tipis. Lalu Seika menuangkan adonan dan memasukannya ke dalam oven.

Seika melirik jam, saat ini pukul sebelas dan butuh tiga puluh menit untuk adonan itu matang.

Tapi toh, Seika bisa membaca novel atau melihat album-album foto.

Dan ya, waktu telah dihabiskan Seika untuk membaca novel. Nyaris terlewat lima menit jika Seika tidak ingat tengah memanggang _cake._

Seika berlari menuju dapur dan menggunakan _oven mitts_ sebelum meraih loyang dan memindahkan _cake_ -nya ke piring.

Aroma manis dan cokelat membuat perut Seika tergelitik tak sabar ingin mencicipi. Seika melepas _oven mitts_ -nya dan mengoles _butter cream_ pada _cake_ dengan perlahan. Lalu ia memarut keju dan menaburkannya ke atas _cake_ hingga tebal.

"Hmm, pasti Shigehiro menyukainya,"

Seika bergumam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Satu menit lagi, hari menjadi tanggal sepuluh. Seika ingin tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Shigehiro.

Tetapi, malam ini hanya ada _cake_ cokelat dan pigura dalam pelukan Seika. Serta isak tangis yang dibuat Seika, di ruang tengah rumah mereka.

Ruangan ini tempat mereka biasanya berbagi kisah dan keluh kesah.

Namun, kali ini ruangan—bahkan rumah ini—telah menjadi tempat dimana tangis Seika tumpah setiap malamnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shigehiro. Aku ... aku merindukanmu."

Seika mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sambil berusaha tersenyum seolah orang yang dicintainya masih bisa merayakannya.

Seika tidak ingin mengingkari janji, ia pernah berjanji jika saat ulang tahun Shigehiro ke-25, ia akan membuat kue. Saat itu, Shigehiro menantang Seika untuk membuat _cake_. Dan pada saat itu, Seika hanya bisa memasak masakan sederhana. Dan _cake_ cokelat adalah tantangan baginya.

"Shigehiro, aku sudah berhasil membuatnya," ucapnya sembari memotong _cake_ itu. "Walau bentuknya tidak cantik seperti buatan ibumu, tapi aku yakin rasanya enak."

Seika semakin terisak, menyadari kembali bahwa Shigehiro tidak akan mencicipinya.

"Aku ... aku akan mencicipinya." Setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, Seika mulai mencicipi _cake_ buatannya.

"Rasanya hambar ... sangat hambar!"

Seika menangis semakin keras sambil meremas ujung roknya. Hatinya belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari rasa kehilangan. Ia ingin, sekali lagi, bisa memeluk Shigehiro kembali.

_Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, seseorang yang telah bergabung dengan tanah, tak bisa kembali lagi, 'kan?_


End file.
